The University of Washington (UW) School of Nursing, the UW School of Medicine Department of Pharmacology, the UW College of Education and UW Educational Outreach will pool their resources and build on existing successful models and partnerships to develop (Phase l), implement and disseminate (Phase II) an in-depth distance learning program, Addiction and the Brain Certificate Online. The program will be designed to primarily serve health teachers, counselors and nurses in the K-12 system, and professionals in the prison system. Members of the judiciary system and lawmakers wilt benefit from the first two courses of the program and will be able to enroll on an individual course basis. The program will: * Deepen participants' knowledge of core neuroscience concepts necessary to understand the brain's reward system. * Increase participants' knowledge of the neurobiological mechanisms of addiction. * Increase participants' ability to implement neuroscience-based resources and curricula about addiction in their areas of practice. * Increase participants' appreciation of the products and processes of addiction research. Addiction and the Brain Certificate Online will be guided and supported by key stakeholders in the education community including the Office of the State Superintendent of Public instruction, the UW Alcohol and Drug Abuse institute, Washington State University, the Douglas County School District Consortium and others. (See letters of commitment and support in Exhibit A.) The program will provide an opportunity for educators to access resources and expertise from the University of Washington, a major research institution. It will be delivered through online distance learning using state-of-the-art tools and expertise available at UW Educational Outreach. The distance learning online format, using engaging methods and advanced interactive software tools will allow for a wide dissemination of the program especially to remote, underserved rural areas. Addiction and the Brain Certificate Online will feature three online courses. In its initial phase the program will serve a cohort of 30 educators who will earn nine credits and a UW Certificate of Achievement. This grant is cost effective in that it asks for funding for only two years and will become self-sustaining after the grant period is over.